In the past, it has been desirable to hang lanterns on other items from vehicles for a myriad of uses. A device for hanging lanterns and the like from modern vehicles, such as automobiles, recreational vehicles, trucks, vans, etc., are still desirable. These hangers are used during camping and other outdoor activities when, for example, light is needed away from the vehicle. However, the hangers of the past usually required special structural additions to the vehicle for their attachment. Lantern hangers of the past could not be quickly assembled or disassembled nor could they be mounted to the side of a vehicle such that they would not mar or damage the painted finish. The lantern hangers of the past were not practical for use on modern vehicles.
Various descriptions of forms of hangers are available in the prior art. Among those considered are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,144 to Kimoto; 3,341,163 to Honig; 3,998,418 to Boulanger; and 4,455,006 to Aaserude. These disclose lantern holders for use with a vehicle or the like. However, each of the patents can be distinguished. Kimoto describes and claims a lantern holder with various clamping means for securing the holder in a plurality of positions.
Honig relates to a lantern hanger for boats. The hanger rod fits into a support bracket. This device is not readily suitable for mounting in an auto window or auto rain gutter. This device requires a support bracket securably attached to the boat for mounting of the device.
Boulanger relates to a rod-like post of linear configuration for mounting in an oar-lock of a boat. The device is to be used in a substantially upright position above the boat. This device is not readily usable with a vehicle.
Aaserude relates to an apparatus having a bracket arm with securing means to the vehicle, a rod with means to contact a vehicle side, and engaging the bracket arm and wherein said rod is adjustable in length, and a support strap connected to the bracket arm and the rod.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the past and provides a lantern hanging apparatus for mounting on the side of a vehicle that can be quickly assembled and disassembled and not mar the painted finish of the vehicle.